Dream No More
by emma-rowling
Summary: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?" One shot.


" _We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"_

"Are you sure you don't want another bite of my ice cream?

"No, Dean. I don't."

"You're really missing out."

Roman Reigns frowned at his best friend, Dean Ambrose who was home on vacation after spending six months away in Venice for his latest movie. Dean was a famous actor who made all the ladies and men swoon.

His acting was widely regarded as one of the best in the industry by critics and he had appeared in many art house movies. Even though Roman prefered action movies, he still sat through his movies on opening day.

He never took advantage of his position as Dean's best friend for anything. All he had asked in return was for Dean to be there when he needed him. Roman had bouts of depression from time to time, a sickness for the creative minds his doctor once told him.

At first, it was easy for Dean to be there. He'd hop on a private jet and would spend nights, holding Roman's hand while comforting through those trying times. But as his popularity soared, he had lesser time for Roman, simply leaving text messages of comfort or when the time permitted, a video call.

Roman was still reeling from the dark clouds that hung over his head, threatening him from living his life to the fullest. He hadn't returned Dean's calls or messages, choosing instead to hide underneath the blanket on his bed.

Dean came home - they shared the apartment - and jumped into bed, hugging Roman's back. He kissed his cheek, promising to bring him out for lunch. It took a lot for Roman to even get up. He had to drag his feet to shower and change into his favorite Iron Maiden t-shirt and black denim jeans.

They had gone out for burgers and shakes before Dean suddenly announced he wanted ice cream.

Now here they were sitting at the playground they used to play at when they were kids, when life was much simple.

"So how are things?" Dean asked softly.

"Okay."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope," he replied mimicking his best friend's favorite word.

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Did you miss me?" he teased.

He always did that. He always teased Roman about missing him. And it sucked. It sucked because Roman was irrevocably in love with him and there was nothing he could do about it. He was afraid of it ruining their friendship.

He made that mistake when he was in third grade and he leaned over and kissed Dean while they were playing Uno in this same playground.

"You know I did," he replied gruffly.

"I missed you too."

"Sure. While you were sipping your Pierre Jouet at your movie premiere, you were missing me. That seems realistic."

Dean made a face. "Okay, sour puss. Forget I said anything."

The sound of thunder roared against the sky and soon it became very windy. "Come on," Roman said, getting up. "Let's head back."

"No, I don't wanna," came Dean's childish reply.

"Dean, stop acting like a kid. Do you want to get wet?"

"Yep."

Roman growled and started to stalk off towards his car that was parked a fair distance from the playground. Dean skipped behind him. It was not long after that that heavy rain started to fall. The thunder didn't seemed to bother Dean nor did the rain. They were getting soaked to the bone; Roman made a mental note to take a warm shower when they reached home.

"Roman, wait!" Dean called out. "I want to be one with this weather."

Roman's jaw dropped. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

"Of course," Dean walked up to him and pulled his body close against his. Roman felt his heart beat fast."We used to do that when we were kids, remember?"

"Yeah, I do."

"So, let's just stop acting like adults one moment and act when we're kids again? Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," Dean replied, his hands on Roman's face now. Roman gulped. Dean had very pretty eyes. He used to compare his eyes to the sky when he was in elementary school.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Consider this twenty one years too late," his friend replied.

Their lips met in a soft kiss while it was raining hard on them. Roman didn't hesitate to return the kiss back, his hands settling on Dean's waist. His best friend's lips were soft. He hadn't counted on that. He also hadn't counted on how good Dean was at kissing.

Dean's hands were resting on his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Roman felt his head spinning before it hit him: Dean was kissing him.

He pulled away and stared back at him. "Did… did we just…?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a smile. "We did."

"But… why?"

"Why? Because I love you, you big dork!"

"Since when?"

"Since freshman year. I didn't want to tell you because you were with Seth at the time. By the time you guys broke up, there wasn't really any time for me to go after you because my career had taken off. But it's been a long time coming."

Roman smiled, the first time in a while, hugged him so tight that he let out a yelp. "Sorry," he apologised. "I'm just so happy."

"Yeah?" Dean's eyes had softened. "I may be a movie star but I would trade it all just to be with you, Roman."

"You don't have to, Dean. Now, how about we go home and dry ourselves?" He carried Dean in his arms bridal style and they both laughed as Roman continued walking.

The clouds over his head was slowly disappearing.

 _ **A/N This was an old one shot written last year :-)**_


End file.
